Sweet Dementia
by Midnight-Snow-Serenade
Summary: The only thing sweet to the mentally unstable. AlyssxCheshire


**Sweet Dementia**

_Chapter 1_

_Bloody Love and Insanity_

_Anger is a momentary madness, so control your passion or it will control you._

_~G.M Trevelyan_

It was Christmas, a time for living in a blissfully white wonderland. The night before, even more snow fell, almost causing plans to cancel by the sheer volume that poured from the sky. Alyss was up before her current boyfriend, Albus Princer, sitting in the kitchen with the lights off. Today Alyss' twin Alice and her boyfriend Oz were going to visit to celebrate Christmas, as Alice was the only relative of hers that was either alive or sane.

Their father, Oswald Baskerville, had died in a tragic car crash when the twins were only twelve. Their mother, Lacie Baskerville, had survived the crash only to spin into such a delirious state that she was locked up in the farthest asylum just in case, because if she got out then she might try to hurt her own children. It was a known fact that Lacie had caused the crash, having already been far out of her mind that she finally tried to kill both Oswald and herself in one go.

"What are you doing with the lights off Alyss?" Albus said, interrupting Alyss' train of thought as he flicked on a switch. Squinting her eyes, Alyss waited as she adjusted to the brightness that was her home. How she loathed that brightness, so different from the comforting darkness that she was raised in. See, Lacie and Oswald had been divorced long before the crash and each took one of the twins. Lacie had claimed Alyss, twisting the young girl into the same unstable monster.

"It was much better with the lights off," Alyss growled, gritting her teeth as Albus went to the counter to make some breakfast. Sighing, Albus prepared some coffee for himself. "You know, you're too much like your mom it's scary," He said nonchalantly. This statement caused Alyss to clench her fists underneath the table.

"At least I didn't try to sleep with my girlfriend's twin sister," Alyss snapped, glaring at Albus' back. Albus didn't even turn around as he sighed, waiting for the machine to finish. "It was an accident baby, it meant nothing I swear. Though you fooled around with a bunch of my friends, all the while doing so many drugs that got you higher than heaven," Albus shot back, momentarily losing his cool. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet just as Alyss got up from her seat and walked over.

"You said that you didn't care about my drug addiction," Alyss said, shocked at how her boyfriend turned on her so easily. _He's going to abandon you to the streets. Do something first before he dumps you._ A twisted thought filtered through her mind, echoing in the darkest recesses as her eye caught the gleam of one of the sharpest kitchen knives they owned.

"I care about you, baby, but you're wasting time and money on drugs instead of trying to find ways to support yourself. I just can't keep on supporting you," Albus said, pouring the coffee into a cup. If he had been looking, he would have seen the gleam in Alyss' eyes and how she grabbed the knife. _Kill him. Take his home and his money as yours to help feed our hunger._ The silky voice whispered again, pushing her to murder.

"Remember that Alice is coming-" Albus said as he turned around with the cup in his hands, not able to finish his sentence as Alyss stabbed him. The cup he was holding slipped and shattered on the floor, as Albus himself fell down dying. Alyss continued to stab him with a feral and malicious grin spread across her face. Once Alyss was satisfied with her work, she left the knife in his body and sat on the couch in the living-room.

A few hours later, Alice and Oz arrived with their presents for them. Oz had been happily anticipated the day, if only because he loved to get presents, while Alice dreaded seeing her sister again. The last time she had visited her twin seemed darker, broken like a china doll. It was wrong that Lacie had been allowed custody of Alyss, and Alice wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Do you think they're home?" Oz asked as they both looked at the dark house. "Maybe they forgot, because your sister doesn't always remember about long term plans." Alice shook her head at Oz. "You know that Albus always keeps it written down in plain sight. He wouldn't let her forget," She said, unease creeping in her stomach.

They tried knocking on the door, surprised by how it swung open when they touched it. "I have a bad feeling," Alice said, peering into the darkness inside the house. All the lights were off, and Alice knew that at least Albus would up and energized at this point. They walked into the kitchen, Oz flicking on the light. Alice gasped with horror when she saw Albus' bloody body, the knife that had slain him still in his body.

"What the hell happened! Alyss! Alyss!" Alice said, covering her nose and mouth from the stench of death. Oz was the one who found Alyss rocking on the couch, eyes wide and full of madness. "She's in here Alice!" Oz shouted, touching the white-blond haired girl's shoulder. It was as if Alyss couldn't see, feel, or hear him as she continued with her delirious rocking.

But when Alice entered her line of vision, Alyss became lucid enough to stop rocking and look at her twin. "He was gonna throw me out into the streets. He said he hated me for my addiction, and I just snapped," Alyss muttered crazily, looking at Alice with guilty eyes. "This wasn't right Alyss," Alice said, motioning for Oz to get the phone. Oz nodded before he left the two girls alone.

"I just couldn't let him abandon me like everyone else had. It wasn't right? But Alice, it **felt** right to me," Alyss admitted, trying to get her sister to see her point of view. Disgusted, Alice turned away from her sister. "I never left you," She whispered as Oz came back into the room. All three of them waited there in silence as a siren blasted.

The police had arrived as well as an ambulance. The officer in charge questioned each of them, but he only got hard answers from Alice. Alyss didn't say a word, she just went back to rocking, and Oz didn't have anything useful to put in since he didn't really know Alyss or Albus. "Is she going to jail?" Alice asked in the middle of the questioning, getting a raised eyebrow from the officer.

"Seems to me like she needs help rather than being behind bars," The officer said, writing something down on his notepad. "I'll make sure it's in my report for this case. By the way, where are your parents?" Alice sighed, everyone ended up asking that especially considering that both her and her sister looked like kids. "Dad died in a car crash and Mom is in an asylum," She answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

The officer only nodded as he wrote another note, closing it when he was done. "Well, I'm done here for now. We'll leave young Alyss with you then, so just keep her here until the court hearing in a couple of days." Alice nodded as the officer turned around and walked out of the house. Now there was only herself, Oz, and Alyss left in the house. "I hope you're happy," Alice growled, picking a seat in the farthest chair from her twin.

Alyss didn't say a word, not for the rest of the night even. The white-blonde haired girl spent the rest of her time at home just sitting in that one spot, rocking as if that would clear her conscience and make her clean again.

A couple days later, Alyss was in the courtroom in front of a judge. This judge was old and had seen many cases where crazy killers were locked away, whether it be behind bars or behind the closed door of an asylum. He had even presided over Lacie's case. When he saw Alyss, he saw another Lacie in front of him. He knew what his decision was, especially since he made a promise to Lacie herself if this had ever happened.

"Permission to send the defendant to an asylum to get better," Alyss lawyer said, already knowing the answer. "Permission granted. Court adjurned," The judge grunted as the baliff took Alyss' arm and guided her out of the courtroom. Alice and Oz were both in the courtroom, neither of which looking sad over the whole thing. "She finally snapped," Was the only thing Alice said as she and Oz walked out of the courtroom.

Meanwhile, Alyss was placed in a holding room to await the guard that would guide her to her new home. She felt betrayed by her twin, the only person she had thought that should have been truly on her side. Didn't she have that same voice in her head? The one that kind of sounded like mom. Everyone in the world had deserted her, given up on her to become someone else's problem. She wasn't stupid, going to a mental place like an asylum meant that your family was dumping you into someone else's hands so they didn't have to deal with the problem anymore.

_I'm only here for you, Alyss. Don't worry, I'll never leave you alone,_The silky voice whispered, this time it seemed like through her ear. "I know," Alyss mumbled aloud. "You're the only one I can trust in this world." If the voice had a face, it would smiling like a crescent moon.

* * *

**A.N: So I humanized Albus, because I needed someone to die. xD**

**What do you think? I personally love dark and twisted fics, so I thought that I should try my hand at writing one myself. I have a faint sense of where I want to go with this (but I usually end up going into a different direction than first planned). Reviews are greatly appreciated though I'll update even if I don't get any.**

**Alyss x Cheshire need some more lovin'. And well Cheshire in general because I just love that cat-boy.**

**Albus: Don't give her any! She killed me, an innocent soul, for no reason whatsoever! Punish her-**

**A.N: Enough out of you. *Watches as Albus is dragged away by minions**

**I can't get any love from my own characters even. **

**Kind of short, so think of it as a prologue please.**

**~Midnight-Snow-Serenade**


End file.
